Private Lessons
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte d'animallvr682 : Shinji dispense des leçons privées à Ichigo. Pourtant, si tous les amis d'Ichigo sont au courant du contenu de ces leçons, il y en a certaines que les deux hommes ont décidé de garder secrètes.


**Avertissement :** Ichigo et Shinji sont la propriété exclusive de Tite Kubo, mais il peut bien les prêter aux chers auteurs que je traduis, ils en prennent tellement bien soin !

**Auteur :** animallvr682

**Titre :** « Private Lessons »

**Couple :** Shinji x Ichigo

**Traduction :** Hesymi

_**Bonne année à tout le monde !**_

**_Me revoilà avec un texte que j'ai découvert en 2011. Sans réponse de l'auteur à ma demande de traduction, je l'avais un peu oublié. Et voilà que l'auteur me donne enfin son autorisation. Je l'en remercie encore mille fois._**

**_Alors, qu'on se le dise, le rating M n'est vraiment pas là pour faire joli. Si ces leçons sont privées, c'est amplement justifié, croyez-moi sur parole ! Parce que si je vous dis que Shinji est un gros pervers, vous n'aurez aucun mal à l'imaginer. Mais si j'ajoute qu'Ichigo l'est tout autant, alors là, ça vous en bouche un coin, sans aucun jeu de mots !_**

* * *

« Si j'étais l'ennemi, tu ferais comment maintenant pour t'éloigner de moi, hein? »

Ichigo se débattait contre l'étau d'acier qui le tenait cloué face contre mur.

« Ta prise est pathétique. Tu n'iras nulle part en te débattant comme ça. T'as besoin d'une stratégie. Pense à une façon de te sortir de cette situation sans te battre. »

Ichigo cessa de bouger et essaya d'oublier la frustration qui le gagnait. Comment s'extirper d'une situation impossible ? C'est ce que Shinji s'efforçait de lui apprendre cette semaine. Pour l'instant, l'homme l'avait plaqué contre le mur, son corps pressé fermement contre l'arrière de ses fesses. Ichigo sourit en lui-même quand il pensa à la manière de s'échapper.

Le rouquin arqua son dos et s'employa à coller son postérieur pile sur l'entrejambe de Shinji. Celui-ci étouffa un gémissement et ses coudes s'affaiblirent. Ichigo profita de sa distraction pour échapper à son emprise. Shinji fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour regarder le rouquin en train de sourire. « Bravo, Ichigo. Mais ça ne fonctionnera pas avec tout le monde. » Il s'éloigna du mur et se dirigea vers la porte de l'entrepôt, celle menant aux niveaux inférieurs et à leurs chambres. « Ton devoir pour ce soir, trouve deux façons différentes de t'échapper mais qui n'aient rien à voir avec le sexe. Je te testerai à nouveau demain. » Au moment d'atteindre la porte, il s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder le jeune homme, qui fronçait maintenant les sourcils. « Et ne t'imagines pas que ce mouvement marchera encore sur moi. Va prendre une douche et prépare-toi pour le dîner. »

Ichigo fixait Shinji au moment où ce dernier ouvrit la porte et disparut. Il soupira, ramassa son épée qui était tombée, et franchit la porte pour descendre les escaliers, puis entrer dans sa propre chambre. Il accota son épée contre le mur près du lit et ôta ses vêtements détrempés par la sueur, les laissant tomber par terre. Il soupira d'aise quand l'eau chaude dévala sur sa peau. Comment s'extirper d'une situation impossible ? Comment aurait-il pu échapper à cette prise si un ennemi l'avait épinglé? Il ferma les yeux et tâta un point sensible sur son épaule, là même où Shinji l'avait frappé quand il l'avait poussé contre le mur. Il aurait probablement une ecchymose. Oh tant pis. Il laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps et laissa l'eau soigner les courbatures et les douleurs que le blond avait pris l'habitude de provoquer chez lui.

Ichigo sursauta lorsque des mains l'attrapèrent par les épaules et le poussèrent brutalement contre la paroi de la douche. « T'as été un mauvais garçon, Ichigo. »

« Vraiment? T'es venu pour me punir? » Il cambra le dos et sentit la pression de la verge dure de Shinji contre ses fesses.

« T'as volontairement fait quelque chose pour m'exciter alors qu'on était dans une zone publique de l'entrepôt. Tu sais ce que j'en pense, Ichigo. »

« Je sais. Mais je n'arrivais pas penser à un autre moyen d'échapper à ta prise. »

Shinji renforça la pression sur le bras plaqué à l'arrière du cou d'Ichigo. « Ce soir, j'avais prévu de te donner une récompense si t'avais trouvé un moyen efficace pour m'échapper. Mais maintenant, bah je trouve que je dois te punir plutôt que de te récompenser. Faut juste que tu réfléchisses un peu plus avant d'agir. » Shinji faucha les jambes d'Ichigo et le fit tomber à genoux. Il saisit une poignée de cheveux roux et tourna le garçon pour qu'il soit face à lui. « Mais d'abord, tu vas soulager la douleur que tu as causé dans mon entrejambe. »

« Si c'est ainsi que tu prévois de me punir, c'est plus une récompense. Tu sais à quel point j'aime te sucer. »

« Arrêtes de parler et utilise ta bouche pour quelque chose de plus productif. » Il avança la tête d'Ichigo et enfonça son pénis dans sa bouche. L'adolescent eut un haut le cœur quand la verge entra de force et vint frapper le fond de sa gorge. Shinji le relâcha un peu et lui prit la tête à deux mains. « Applique-toi à me sucer, Ichigo. Sinon il se pourrait bien que j'oublie de te laisser jouir quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. »

Ichigo gémit son approbation et se mit à sucer dur le long de la colonne de chair. Dans le même temps, Shinji commençait à se déplacer dans et hors de ses lèvres. Ichigo ferma les yeux et gémit doucement. Il aimait le goût de Shinji. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais pensé qu'il apprécierait autant d'être dans cette situation avec le blond.

Blond qui était frustré car, pour le moment, Ichigo profitait. Evidemment, il s'était attendu à ce que ça se passe comme ça. Ichigo aimait se mettre à genoux pour lui. C'était l'une des choses qu'il aimait tant chez ce garçon toujours exaspérant. Ichigo tourbillonnait sa langue autour du sommet de sa verge, alors il se mit à gémir. Bon sang, il avait la meilleure bouche qui puisse exister. Shinji ne s'était pas seulement chargé de son entraînement au combat, il l'avait aussi formé pour les sports de chambre. En privé, bien sûr. En dehors d'eux, personne n'était au courant pour ces leçons particulières, et il avait bien l'intention que ça continue ainsi.

Des doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses cheveux et les hanches sous ses mains bougèrent plus vite. Ichigo leva les yeux vers le visage de Shinji et vit le regard de pur bonheur qu'arborait le blond alors qu'il se rapprochait de la libération. Il écarta les jambes pour se positionner plus bas et pencha la tête en arrière, ouvrant sa gorge. Shinji, quant à lui, se penchait en avant et poussait chaque centimètre de son sexe dans la bouche du rouquin.

Le nez d'Ichigo frottant contre son ventre, Shinji sentit la gorge du plus jeune convulser autour de lui au moment où il éjacula. Il gémit bruyamment et se retira lentement. Ichigo suça le haut du sexe qui se retirait et rejeta brusquement sa tête en arrière. « Assez ». Le plus vieux tourna le robinet et sortit de la douche. Il dévisageait Ichigo tout en se séchant. Le garçon était encore à genoux dans la douche, s'empêchant visiblement de se masturber tout seul. Il était aussi dur et frémissant alors qu'il regardait Shinji se sécher.

Shinji jeta la serviette sur le plancher et se retourna pour se regarder dans le miroir. Il ramassa le peigne d'Ichigo sur le meuble et le passa dans ses cheveux. « Tu peux sortir maintenant. Du moment que tu restes à genoux. » Il jeta derrière lui le peigne sur le meuble et entra dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta au bout du lit et ouvrit le sac qu'il avait posé là. « Grimpe sur le lit. Mets-toi sur le dos. »

Ichigo rampa sur le plancher de la chambre et se hissa sur le lit. Il s'étendit comme demandé et pencha la tête pour regarder Shinji. « Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire de moi? »

« Attends et tu verras. »

Ichigo se tortillait et serrait les couvertures sous lui. « S'il te plaît Shinji, laisses-moi jouir. »

« Non. » Il ignora les pleurnicheries d'Ichigo et sortit plusieurs objets du sac. Une fois qu'il eut ce qu'il voulait, il en laissa la plus grande partie au pied du lit et poussa le sac par terre. Il baissa la tête pour voir Ichigo frissonner alors qu'il le regardait. Rampant sur le lit, il chevaucha la poitrine d'Ichigo et tira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Shinji attacha les poignets du garçon à la tête de lit avec un foulard de soie, puis baissa les yeux sur lui. « C'est confortable? »

« Shinji, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de me libérer. »

« T'aurais dû y penser avant de me provoquer en public. Peut-être que tu t'en souviendras la prochaine fois que tu penseras à le faire. »

« Je suis désolé. Si, vraiment, je suis désolé. J'ai su que c'était une erreur dès que je l'ai fait. Je t'ai promis que je ne te taquinerais plus en public après la première fois, et j'ai trahi ma promesse. Je suis vraiment désolé ».

« T'excuser ne te mènera nulle part. Mais j'apprécie que tu réalises que t'as merdé. » Il glissa le long du corps d'Ichigo jusqu'à ce que leurs hanches soient pressées l'une contre l'autre. Il mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure d'Ichigo et fit courir ses ongles durement le long de ses côtés.

Ichigo haleta et se tordit sous Shinji. « Ça fait mal. »

« Je sais. Admet que ça te plaît. » Il se déplaça plus bas sur le corps tremblant et grignota avec ses dents la poitrine autour de son mamelon droit. Ichigo gémit bruyamment et cambra son dos. « Dis-le, Ichigo. »

Ichigo gémit doucement et remonta sa hanche vers lui, essayant de frotter sa verge endolorie. « J'aime quand tu me fais mal. »

« Mmm. Dis-le en me suppliant. » Il lécha et aspira les mamelons d'Ichigo, le faisant se tordre et gémir doucement.

« S'il te plaît, Shinji. Fais-moi mal. S'il te plaît. » Il émit un râle quand Shinji le mordit à nouveau. « Oh putain, encore. S'il te plaît. »

Shinji obtempéra avec plaisir. Il adorait quand Ichigo le suppliait pour qu'il lui fasse mal, ce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait. Quelques morsures, quelques griffures, quelques petites claques. Mais rien qui puisse réellement lui faire physiquement mal. De petites douleurs. C'est comme ça qu'il appelait ça. Et le garçon dévorait et aimait chaque seconde. Il attrapa l'un des objets qu'il avait laissé sur le lit. Alors qu'Ichigo était distrait par ce qu'il disait, il ouvrit les petites pinces. Il mordit le ventre d'Ichigo au-dessus de son nombril tandis qu'il fixait les pinces sur ses mamelons. Ichigo cria et se cambra sous lui.

Assis, Shinji tira sur la chaîne qui reliait les pinces à tétons. Le corps d'Ichigo convulsa sous lui, alors qu'il continuait à exercer une douce traction. « Je les ai choisies l'autre jour. Tu aimes? »

Haletant, Ichigo essaya de former les mots qu'il voulait dire. Ne parvenant à émettre que des gémissements de pur plaisir, il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Shinji sourit et libéra la chaîne. « C'est toujours un plaisir de trouver quelque chose qui te laisse sans voix, Ichigo. »

Les yeux d'Ichigo roulèrent dans sa tête. « Ne t'arrête pas. S'il te plait, ne t'arrête pas. »

« Je ne compte pas m'arrêter, mon garçon. Apprend un peu la patience. » Il roula loin d'Ichigo et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il croisa les jambes et commença à inspecter ses ongles pendant que le garçon se tordait sur le lit derrière lui. Ichigo accrocha une jambe autour de sa taille et tenta de le tirer en arrière. « Ichigo, c'est ta propre impatience qui me fait reculer. Apprend à accepter les choses comme elles viennent à toi et cesse d'exiger plus. » Il poussa un faible grognement lorsque le garçon appuya son pied sur son entrejambe. Il s'éloigna du lit et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise dans le coin de la pièce. « Tu vas devoir être patient. Ou je vais m'asseoir ici et ne rien faire, si ce n'est te regarder. Je peux m'asseoir ici aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. A toi de choisir. »

Ichigo gémit et tira sur le lien de soie l'attachant au lit. Son corps était comme en feu. Sa verge frémissait à l'unisson des battements rapides de son cœur. Fermant les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se détendre. Il savait que Shinji le laisserait là, exactement comme il venait de le dire. Mais c'était dur. Son corps lui criait de lutter contre ce qui l'entravait. Mais plus que tout, son corps lui criait de venir.

Ichigo sursauta lorsque Shinji mit la main sur son ventre. Son corps entier tremblait. « Calme-toi. Je suis fier de toi, Ichigo. Lâcher prise, céder, ce ne sont pas des choses que tu sais faire. Mais ce sont toutes deux des choses importantes à apprendre. Lorsque tu es dans une situation impossible, le meilleur plan d'action est souvent de cesser de lutter, de se détendre, pour donner l'apparence d'abandonner. » Accrochant un doigt sous la chaîne reliée aux pinces à mamelons, il tira doucement, entraînant le garçon à gémir et à se tordre de nouveau.

« J'ai compris. Putain, s'il te plaît, Shinji. Je ne peux pas en supporter plus. J'ai besoin de toi. »

« OK je vois. » Il s'éloigna à nouveau et atteignit le pied du lit où il avait laissé ses autres objets. Il ramassa plusieurs longueurs de corde et se positionna à genoux entre les jambes d'Ichigo. « Remonte tes jambes et place tes talons le près possible de tes fesses. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en le regardant, mais obtempéra. Shinji sourit à la vue qui se présentait devant lui. Il passa sa main sur l'intérieur des cuisses du garçon et toucha doucement du bout de ses doigts la verge dégoulinante. « Tellement beau. » Ichigo gémit et regimba de ses hanches, faisant rire doucement Shinji qui éloigna ses mains. « Cela ne prendra qu'un instant. Sois patient. »

Ichigo serra les dents de frustration. Faisant appel à toute la patience dont il se savait capable, il se mit à regarder Shinji attacher la corde de nylon autour de ses cuisses et de ses tibias. Quand il eut fini, les jambes d'Ichigo étaient tenues serrées, bien en position. « Ce n'est pas très confortable. »

« C'est pas censé l'être. » Shinji délia les mains du garçon et les fit descendre le long de son corps, où il les attacha à une autre longueur de corde et relia le tout à ses jambes. « On va pouvoir commencer. Tout est prêt. » Il regarda à nouveau le garçon. Pour la première fois, il venait de l'attacher. « Pour une première en bondage, tu t'en sors plutôt bien. Mais nous allons voir jusqu'à quel point. » Il prit le foulard de soie qu'il avait utilisé pour lier les mains d'Ichigo et l'enroula autour des yeux du garçon, lui bandant les yeux.

« Je n'aime pas ça, Shinji. Je tiens à te toucher. Je veux te voir pendant que tu me touches. » Ichigo haleta pendant que Shinji le renversa sur les genoux, le faisant basculer vers l'avant et appuyant son visage dans les oreillers. « Qu'est-ce-que tu fais? »

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas de parler je vais ajouter un bâillon à la leçon d'aujourd'hui. J'adore entendre tes cris d'extase. Ne m'enlève pas ce plaisir, Ichigo. » Le garçon ferma la bouche et tourna la tête dans une position plus confortable.

« Très bien. Ce soir, nous commençons une nouvelle série de leçons. Dans le passé, je t'ai appris à me donner du plaisir avec tes mains, avec ta bouche, avec ton corps. Je t'ai appris à l'apprécier. Maintenant, je vais t'apprendre à accepter les choses qui me donnent du plaisir. M'obéir complètement quand je te donne un ordre. Dans ces séances, tu es seulement autorisé à parler quand je te pose une question ou quand je te donne un ordre. Et tu es censé me répondre rapidement et m'appeler Maître à chaque fois que tu parles. Tu comprends?

« C'est quoi ça, Shinji? Je n'ai jamais été d'accord pour un truc comme ça » Ichigo cria au moment où il sentit le dard d'un fouet sur ses fesses. « C'est quoi ce bordel? »

Shinji frappa Ichigo une deuxième fois avec la tranche fine de ses mains. « N'as-tu pas écouté ce que j'ai dit? Quelle est la bonne façon de répondre à la question que je t'ai posée, Ichigo? »

Secoué par le mélange de la douleur du fouet et par l'excitation provoquée par la crainte, certes légère, d'être totalement impuissant face à l'autre homme, Ichigo lui répondit comme il le souhaitait : « Oui, Maître. J'ai compris. »

« Très bien. Tu apprends vite. Pour cela, je te donnerai une récompense. » Shinji répandit du lubrifiant sur les doigts de sa main droite et glissa son majeur dans le trou qui lui était si joliment présenté. Ichigo cria et tordit ses hanches. « Si serré, et pourtant si prêt à accepter l'intrusion. » Shinji se pencha en avant et grignota de ses dents le postérieur d'Ichigo. « Bon sang, que j'aime ton corps, Ichigo. »

Il ajouta un autre doigt, faisant augmenter d'un cran le volume des gémissements du garçon. « Tu aimes quand je te baise avec mes doigts. N'est-ce pas, Ichigo?"

« Oui, Maître. » Ichigo haleta la réponse. Il pouvait sentir le liquide qui fuyait de son sexe et coulait à l'intérieur de ses jambes. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il sentait bien l'orgasme monter en lui.

« Est-ce que tu vas jouir, Ichigo? Le plaisir de mes doigts dans ton cul est-il suffisant pour te faire venir maintenant? » Shinji ralentit les mouvements de ses doigts, faisant pleurnicher le garçon.

« Oui, Maître. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi venir. »

Shinji sourit et poussa un troisième doigt. « Vas-y, tu peux venir. De toute façon, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que tu jouiras ce soir. » Le blond enveloppa sa main libre autour de la verge du rouquin. Celui-ci cria et vint dès qu'il lui eût donné un solide coup. Après quoi, il soupira et s'assit en éloignant ses mains d'Ichigo. « Je t'ai permis de venir. Qu'est-ce-qu'on dit?" »

Ichigo avala et soupira de contentement. « Merci, Maître. »

« Bon garçon ». Shinji se déplaça et s'approcha du plus jeune. Il releva le bandeau assez pour qu'il le voie et tendit sa main devant le visage du garçon. « Tu as sali ma main. Nettoie-la pour moi. »

« Oui, Maître. » Ichigo pencha la tête en avant, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse toucher la main de Shinji avec sa langue. Il regardait le visage de Shinji tandis qu'il enlevait sa propre semence de sa main.

Après que la dernière goutte du liquide fût léchée, Shinji retira sa main et tira la tête d'Ichigo par ses cheveux. « Merci, amour. » Pendant un instant, il embrassa le garçon avec passion, avant de le relâcher et de recouvrir à nouveau ses yeux. Une fois encore, il alla s'agenouiller entre les jambes du garçon. « Prêt pour la suite? »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Bien. Parce que moi je le suis. » Il s'introduisit dans le corps d'Ichigo, les faisant tous les deux crier. « Putain. Tellement serré. » Il fit une pause pour permettre à Ichigo de s'habituer avant qu'il ne commence à bouger. « Comment tu te sens, Ichigo? »

Le garçon gémit et secoua ses hanches. « J'aime la façon dont ta bite bouge en moi. C'est si bon, Maître. »

« J'aime la façon dont ta bouche prononce ce mot : Maître. » Il accéléra ses poussées, allant plus vite et plus fort. « Prêt pour quelque chose de nouveau? »

« Oui, Maître. » Ichigo pouvait à peine prononcer les mots maintenant. Putain, c'était si bon quand Shinji le baisait.

Shinji ralentit et enroula ses doigts autour du sexe d'Ichigo. Encore dur, mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Le garçon pouvait devenir dur rien qu'en le voyant enlever un chapeau, et ce, peu importe combien de fois il avait déjà joui ce soir. Il glissa une bande élastique autour du sexe d'Ichigo et appuya sur un interrupteur qu'il tenait à la main, et qui était relié aux deux dispositifs en forme de petit œuf mis de chaque côté de la bande.

« Oh, merde. » Ichigo hurla quand la vibration commença autour de sa verge. « Putain. Putain. Putain. » Son corps ondula sous le choc d'un autre orgasme. Une fois passé, il s'effondra et Shinji mit la vibration hors tension. « Oh, bon sang. C'était quoi ce bordel? »

Shinji gifla les fesses d'Ichigo, le faisant sursauter et se resserrer autour de son sexe. « Qu'est-ce-que je t'ai dit à propos du fait de parler, Ichigo? Je vais pardonner toutes les injures criées lorsque tu as joui, mais pas la question. Mais je vais quand même te répondre. C'est juste un petit appareil vibrant. » Il se plia en deux et colla ses lèvres à l'arrière du cou du garçon. « J'ai bien aimé l'effet qu'il a eu sur toi. Je ne m'attendais pas à te faire venir si vite. Tu as aimé? »

« Oui, Maître. » Ichigo gémit quand Shinji recommença à se déplacer à l'intérieur de lui. Bougeant vite et fort, Shinji laissa finalement sa propre jouissance commencer à augmenter. Il se sentit gonfler à nouveau. « As-tu envie de venir encore une fois, Ichigo? »

« S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi venir encore, Maître. » Ichigo cria dès que la vibration recommença.

« Est-ce-que tu veux que je vienne à l'intérieur de toi? »

« Oui. Bon sang, oui, Maître. »

Shinji enroula sa main autour de la verge d'Ichigo et la caressa au même rythme que ses poussées. Il pouvait sentir les vibrations traverser le corps du garçon et parvenir jusqu'à sa propre queue. « Putain. Viens avec moi, Ichigo. Viens avec moi maintenant. » Ichigo criait sous lui. Il libéra le sexe du garçon une fois qu'il eût mouillé sa main et lui saisit les hanches. « Putain. Putain tellement serré. » Shinji renversa sa tête tandis qu'il s'enterrait profondément à l'intérieur du garçon. Il cria son nom alors qu'il jouissait.

Gémissant, Shinji se laissa tomber en arrière sur les talons, puis sur le côté. Il leva les yeux sur les fesses d'Ichigo alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Le garçon ne pouvait pas bouger vu la façon dont il était ligoté, ce qui faisait qu'il avait toujours le cul en l'air. Alors qu'il regardait, une coulée de sperme sortait du trou étiré et faisait son chemin vers le bas de sa cuisse. « Putain, Ichigo. Tu es si beau. »

« Shinji. Je suis désolé, mais pourrais-tu s'il te plaît me détacher? Ça commence vraiment à faire mal. »

« Ouais. Ouais, je peux faire ça. » En se forçant à s'asseoir, Shinji délia les cordes et les jeta sur le sol. Il mit ses mains sur les cuisses d'Ichigo pour l'empêcher de se déplier trop vite. « Lentement ». Il poussa le garçon sur le côté et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le gémissement que ce dernier émit en étirant ses jambes. Il s'allongea à côté lui et laissa ses muscles se relâcher. « Ça t'a plu? »

Ichigo sourit comme il retirait le bandeau. « Oui, Maître. »

Shinji hocha la tête et accueillit le garçon dans ses bras. Il pressa ses lèvres sur son front et respira le parfum de son shampoing saveur fraise. « Je t'aime, Ichigo. »

« Mmm. Je t'aime aussi, Shinji. » Ichigo soupira et ferma les yeux. Il était affamé. Mais le dîner devrait attendre. Car il doutait fortement qu'il puisse se déplacer avant longtemps.

* * *

Un peu de chaleur au coeur de l'Hiver, ç'est pas mieux comme ça? Maintenant que vous êtes tous et toutes réchauffés, taper sur les touches avec vos petits doigts pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé!


End file.
